Accidentalmente Amor
by AlexSterek
Summary: El instituto es el lugar donde los estudiantes van a "estudiar" según los padres, pero para la mayoría de los estudiantes del instituto de Beacon Hills es el lugar para crear un nuevo romance, romperlo, hacer nuevos amigos, conocer nuevas personas, ir a fiestas, perder tu virginidad, incluso para querer odiar a una persona que a la vez no la puedes odiar, esta situación la viven 2


Era un día normal de clases, el inicio del semestre en el instituto de Beacon Hills todos ingresaban por las grandes puertas de la entrada principal, amontonados y algunos muy entusiasmados, la mayoría ya se conocían, era normal que tu pasaras por los pasillos de la escuela y algunos te saludaran, esto era un habito para Derek Hale, por su atractivo era casi inevitable que las chicas voltearan a verlo y dejando en claro con su mirada que querían algo mas que un ligero saludo.

-Derek buenos días- dice Kate recargada en uno de los casilleros.

-buenos días Kate- dice sonriendo con altanería o con algo de coquetería en su tono.

Se dirige hacia el salón que se supone tendrán clases ya que la mayoría no se concentra el primer día de clases, se preocupan mas en con quien se sentaran a la hora de descanso.

-Derek, amigo cuanto tiempo- dice Jackson parándose de su asiento al final de la fila justo al lado de las ventanas que dan directo a la salida del instituto dejando ver a todos los que entraban y salían.

Derek tomo asiento delante de el quedando entre Jackson y Boyd delante de el.

-que tal- dice Boyd saludando con el típico saludo de hombres de mano.

-que tal las vacaciones- dice Jackson tomando nuevamente asiento.

-lo mismo de siempre, tener que trabajar para poder pagar el instituto.

desde la muerte de su padre Derek tubo que entrar a trabajar al igual que su hermana Laura la mayor de los hale, para poder ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa, Cora la menor seguía estudiando en el mismo instituto que el, tenían buena comunicación a pesar de lo pesado que solía ser el, compartían todo secreto ya que se habían hecho mas unidos desde la perdida de su padre, Peter su tío se había mudado con ellos para poder ayudar un poco en la casa ya que el adoraba a su sobrina Cora, no lo decía pero era obvio que era su consentida.

-cielos, y ninguna chica-dice boyd.

-ya te dije por ahora no quiero nada de chicas, ya tuve suficiente con Kate.

-si pero parece que ella no a tenido suficiente- dice Jackson señalando a la susodicha con el dedo mientras ella se acerca para tomar asiento al lado del moreno.

-hola de nuevo Derek- mira a los chicos- Jackson, Boyd.

-Kate- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Suena la campana de la escuela indicando que las clases empezaban tomando todos rápidamente asiento, viendo que se acercaba el profesor y entrenador Finstock, tenia una carácter muy sensible así que nadie tomaba el riesgo de contradecirlo o hacer algo que no le pareciera.

-siéntense y pongan atención durante este semestre tendremos clase de economía y su ramos en estos tiempos, así que quiero pongan mucha atención a la clase ya que todo lo que les exponga de ahora en adelante vendrá en el examen y tiene un valor del 70 porciento- finaliza empezando la clase y explicando cada detalle de la economía política empezando por el método inductivo y explicando cada una de sus etapas.

Cuando terminaron las clases para la hora del descanso había un caos en la cafetería ya que era lunes de burritos y a la mayoría les encantaban los burritos

Derek vio a lo lejos a su pequeña hermana Cora, se encamino para preguntarle que tal su día como siempre lo hacia durante los dos años que han estado juntos, siguiéndolo detrás de el Jackson y Boyd discutiendo que clase de burrito extraño podrían crear, pero al momento en que casi estaba delante de ella un chico de estatura promedio, piel blanca y tersa como bebe, lunares dispersos por toda su piel expuesta, labios entre abiertos y rojos, pestañas largas y ojos color avellana tan claros como el agua, estaba al lado de ella platicando como si se conocieran de siempre.

-Cora- dice Derek ya delante de ella.

-Derek!- dice la menor con sumo entusiasmo- que tal tu día.

-bien economía con Finstock- mirando a la menor y a su acompañante.

-oh si, Derek el es mi nuevo amigo Stiles, Stiles el es mi hermano Derek y sus amigos.

Stiles dirige sus ojos a el moreno después a los acompañantes de este detrás de el.

-hola mucho gusto- dice Stiles con una sonrisa es sus labios que no pasa desapercibida para el moreno dejándolo paralizado.

-hola, el gusto es mío- logra decir y vaya que era un gusto conocerlo era muy atractivo sin duda seria una gran competencia para el.

-Stiles, que raro nombre- dice Jackson.

-jamás e oído a alguien con ese nombre- dice boyd.

-si bueno es mi nombre de elección, lo escuche y me gusto pensé que seria único.

-si es único- dice Derek sin retirar la mirada de esos labios rojos.

-Stiles que te llamas- dice Jackson.

-Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski.

-vaya ese apellido es más raro que tu nombre- dice boyd.

-chicos basta- dice Derek desviando al fin la mirada de esos labios a los chicos detrás de el.

-no hay problema estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas como ellos.

-que quieres decir con eso- dice Jackson algo molesto por el comentario

-solo que en la escuela en la que estaba solían decir exactamente lo que ustedes dicen en este momento, me parece que carecen de conocimiento ya que si tuvieran algo de cultura sabrían que Stlilinski es el apellido de el sheriff de Beacon Hills el mismo que podría meterles una bala entre ceja y ceja si los escucha decir eso.

-acaso es una amenaza- dice boyd acercándose al menor.

-no exactamente pero tómalo como tal- dice Stiles sin inmutarse tantito de boyd.

-me parece que eres muy valiente al meterte con nosotros- dice Jackson.

-no lo soy para ser sincero pero no me agradan las personas que critican a las demás.

-ya basta- dice Derek- tranquilícense- poniéndose delante del castaño.

-si chicos basta el es nuevo aquí y no conoce a nadie así que pórtense bien ok, no queremos meternos en problemas en el primer día de clases- dice Cora.

-será mejor que nos vayamos- dice Derek encaminando a los otros dos chicos.

-perdón- dice Derek mirando al chico.

-no te preocupes- dice Stiles sonriéndole despreocupado.

-si…bueno…me voy, Cora te veo en la salida de acuerdo- dice mirando apenas a su hermana.

-ok esta bien- le dice Cora.

Se retiran de la cafetería sin los burritos que tanto deseaban, dejando a los menores dentro de la cafetería.

-que se cree ese mocoso al hablarnos así- dice Jackson.

-solo es un crio, no sabe nada- dice boyd.

-esto no se quedara así- dice Jackson dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-será mejor que no le hagan nada entendieron- dice Derek.

-porque no el se lo busco- dice boyd.

-porque es el amigo de mi hermana por eso.

-eso o te gusto el chico- dice Jackson deteniéndose para observar al moreno.

-de que hablas- dice Derek.

-crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a ese muchacho- dice Jackson- no dejabas de mirarlo.

-eso no significa que me guste- dice Derek.

-entonces porque lo mirabas- dice Jackson.

-me pareció muy valiente como los enfrento sin siquiera reflejar un gesto de temor en su rostro.

-tienes razón- dice boyd- ni siquiera se intimido un poco.

-si, por ahora.- dice Jackson.

Derek solo rueda los ojos cansado de esa platica absurda, pensando en porque miraba tanto esos labios tan rojos que parecía que no dejaba de morder por el color que tenían.

Al llegar la hora de salida se encaminaron a la entrada para dirigirse a sus autos, Derek tenia un camaro que le había comprado su padre antes de morir, era color negro ya que a el siempre le encanto ese color en su primer auto.

Cuando se despidieron boyd y Jackson de el, vio a su hermana salir junto a ese muchacho de nuevo.

-Derek, podría ir con Stiles a su casa- dice Cora delante del mayor.

-mama sabe de esto.

-si se lo dices tu aceptara, si, por favor- dice haciendo un puchero en su rostro.

-solo será un momento le quiero mostrar algo- dice Stiles.

-donde vives- dice mirando al castaño.

-si quieres puedes seguirnos para que lo sepas mejor no te parece.

Derek lo piensa un momento y acepta seguirlos, es solo para saber a donde ira su pequeña hermana.

Cuando aparca el jeep que tenia el castaño de color azul con negro delante de una pequeña pero a la vez muy ordenada por el exterior y muy bonita.

Ambos chicos bajan del jeep seguido de Derek del camaro.

-linda casa- dice Derek mirándola.

-si bueno fue gusto de mi madre- se encoje de hombros.

-esta tu madre para decirle que es una hermosa casa- dice Cora sonriéndole la cual desaparece ya que el castaño no la secunda.

-ella falleció cuando era pequeño no recuerdo muy bien pero según papa cada detalle fue idea de ella, es por eso que mi padre no la a querido modificar- dice serio mirando a la casa.

-lo siento- dice Derek mirándolo.

-se te va hacer costumbre pedirme disculpas no crees- dice sonriendo de nuevo, un poco pequeña pero que igual capta la tención del moreno.

-tambien lo siento yo no sabia…-dice Cora.

-no enserio esta bien ya paso hace mucho tiempo no te preocupes, ahora vamos adentro que quiero mostrártelo- dice haciendo una seña para que entrara a la casa.

-si quieres tambien puedes venir- dice Stiles mirando al moreno parado frente a su camaro.

-estoy bien.

-esta muy fuerte el sol para que estés esperando afuera, anda ven- se acerca tomándolo del brazo para encaminarlo a la casa.

Derek solo no dice nada, solo observa la mano de sostiene su brazo con tanta delicadeza su brazo, recorriendo la mirada hasta el cuerpo que esta delante de el.

Observa con gran detalle cada lunar que esta esparcido por su cuello descubierto, son tan pequeños que le da curiosidad de poder tocar aunque sea uno, pero es menor de edad y además el amigo de su hermana, además porque tiene deseos de tocar a ese enano.

Cuando Stiles soltó su agarre Derek no pudo evitar sentirse mas tranquilo le incomodaba y mucho que aquel castaño lo tocara pero a la vez le gustaba y no sabia porque.

estando en la habitación de Stiles este cogió un libo del estante que tenia con varios de ellos apilados, le muestra uno fotográfico donde se postraba una fotografía en especifico donde se encontraba ella de pequeña y Stiles o al menos eso creía sentados en una roca abrazados mirando hacia la persona que tomaba la fotografía.

-vez te dije- dice Stiles.

-no lo recuerdo la verdad, debió haber sido cuando falleció nuestro padre.

-de que hablan- dice Derek con curiosidad.

-es que cuando entre al salón y vi a Cora recordé que ya la conocía de hace tiempo así que durante las clases solo me concentre en recordar fue entonces que se me vino a la mente de esta fotografía, Cora y yo cuando éramos pequeños solíamos ir al bosque juntos capturando toda especie de insectos que encontrábamos, casi no recuerdo mucho pero si lo suficiente como para acordarme de ella- dice mirando a la menor.

-entonces ya se conocían- dice mirándolos a ambos.

-eso parece- dice Cora y Stiles sonriendo.

Durante un rato estuvieron observando cada fotografía que tenia el castaño guardada, de su infancia, contaba con lujo de detalles cuando falleció su madre omitiendo unas cuantas cosas ya que nunca había platicado con alguien de eso, comieron ya que el tambien era bueno en eso cocinaba excelente según Cora y no esta mal según Derek.

Sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche y se retiraron de la casa de Stiles, ambos menores se despidieron con un hasta mañana ya que la menor estaba casi somnolienta por el sueño que tenia, Derek se acerco al castaño para despedirse, cuando dejo a Cora en el auto estando delante de Stiles le dijo.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches sourwolf- sonriéndole.

-que dijiste.

-no lo recuerdas verdad.

-recordar que.

-cuando conocí a Cora tu estabas con ella con un disfraz de lobo y ella de caperucita roja, era hallowen, aun recuerdo que te decía sourwolf, desde que te vi vestido así- se ríe un poco.

-no lo recuerdo- dice mirándolo y acercándose un poco.

-si bueno fue hace mucho tiempo, es lógico que no lo recue…..-se detiene ya que unos labios lo besan.

Derek sin siquiera darse cuenta se acerco al menor y termino besándolo, no reacciono a tiempo tardo unos minutos en notar lo que hacia, se retiro lentamente del menor mirándolo a la cara completamente sonrojado y notar la confusión de este, no dijo nada solo se encamino a su camaro y retirarse de hay enseguida dejándolo conmocionado por el beso.

Durante el trayecto solo recordaba porque tenia esas ganas de besarlo, porque lo había hecho y peor aun como reaccionaria al verlo de nuevo.


End file.
